Ordinary World
by Quirky
Summary: My entry for soras_world's contest, Mimato, songfic, death of characters


Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue 

Me: I'm back!!

Matt: Oh no.

Me: You say that as if me being back is a bad thing.

Matt: Well it is.

Me: No it's not

Mimi: Oh Matt stop being such a whiner! I thought that was Joe's job. Besides I like sincerefriendship's stories

Matt: You only like them because they are Mimatos

Mimi: That's right!

Me: Ooo do I sense a little lover's quarrel?

Matt: (Blushing) we aren't dating!

Me: Whatever. Any way this is the story I'm entering in soras_world contest. It's a songfic with a song by one of the best groups in the world in the opinion of Ashley (soras_world) and wonduhbread (my sister)

Soras_world: Yeah! They rock! I love Nick Rhodes

Me: Matt and Mimi, will you guys do the disclaimer?

Matt: sincerefriendship does not own Digimon, although she wishes that she does.

Mimi: She does not own the song "Ordinary World" that song belongs to Duran Duran (Simon LeBon, Nick Rhodes, Warren Cucharillo, and John Taylor)

Me: Time for the fic!

Matt: Joy

Ordinary World

Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue 

Thought I heard you talking softly... 

I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio 

Still I can't escape the ghost of you 

What has happened to it all? 

Crazy, some'd say, Where is the life that I recognize? 

Gone away... But I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world, 

Somehow I have to find. (ahhh..) 

And as I try to make my way, (ahh) to the ordinary world, I will learn to survive.. 

Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say "Pride will tear us both apart". 

Well now pride's gone out the window, cross the rooftops, run away, (away)

Left me in the vacuum of my heart. (ahhh..) 

What is happening to me? 

Crazy, some'd say, 

Where is my friend when I need you most? 

Gone away... 

(chorus)

(ooh-oh-oh ahh-ah-ah) 

(yeahhh hayayay ohhh) 

Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and greed

Feared today, forgot tomorrow 

Ooh, here besides the news of holy war and holy need 

Ours is just a little sorrowed talk - (ow) (Just blown away...) (ahhh..) 

And I don't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world, 

Somehow I have to find. (ahhh..) 

And as I try to make my way, (ahh) to the ordinary world, I will learn to survive.. 

Every world.. is my world... (I will learn to survive) Any world.. is my world ... (I will learn to survive) Any world.. is my world... (oohh) Every world.. is my world... Every world..   


Rain again. Pouring endlessly. Matches my mood perfectly. It's like the heavens were crying just for me, I thought as tears streamed silently down my face. I was walking home from band practice, which thinking about it brought me down even more. We sound like crap. I reached my apartment and let myself in. Eager for warmth I flicked on the lights, radio, and thermostat. "And now the latest single from Mimi Tachikawa," the announcer blared. I shut the radio off quickly. It was still painful for me to think about her. I turned on the TV to watch the news. Her picture flashed on the screen. I watched until my vision became blurry from the tears. Will she ever leave my mind; she's haunting me night and day. Without her my life will never be the same. She's left me in a world of sadness and darkness.

****

Flashback

"Matt, I'm moving to America."

"Mimi, but what about us?"

"I'm sorry Matt, but I have a feeling that it will never work out, we're too proud to admit it." She kissed my softly on the cheek then walked off, taking a piece of me with her.

****

End Flashback

After she left I got through my days dazed and lonely. All my friends didn't stick by me. Even TK, my own brother, left. She became a successful star and I had to see her face everyday. I turned the TV back on and once again her picture flashed on the screen. "Today, we regret to inform you, the famous singer Mimi Tachikawa died when her plane crashed near California." No, I thought, it can't be. She can't be dead. I went to bed chanting in mind, She isn't dead, She isn't dead. I woke up the next day and went to find the newspaper. There was her picture on the cover with the headline "Singer dead at 20" I collapsed in the doorway and cried. I never got to say goodbye. I had to go to her funeral, since her body wasn't found it was just a memorial service. I met up with everyone else. They didn't know what to say to me. They just stopped talking and watched me whenever I walked by. A few weeks passed and I went to my daily visitation of her grave. This time I had something with me, a small pistol with one bullet. I whispered, "I will be with you again in our Ordinary World," just as I pulled the trigger.

Matt: Why did you have to kill us?

Me: I don't know, it just seems to fit with the song.

Mimi: At least we're together in heaven.

Matt: That's right

Me: Alright, please read and review. Thank you!


End file.
